A browser is used to display text, images and other information in the World Wide Web or a local area network. Such text or images may be a hyperlink that connects to another website, so that a user can quickly and easily browse various information. Generally, the browser includes components for a menu bar, an edit toolbar, a standard button, a tab bar, an address path, a detailed information bar, closing a current window, maximizing a current window, minimizing current window, and the like. The tab bar serves as a container of tab pages and is configured to be an area for displaying and managing the tab pages, and is usually located at the top of the browser. People focus on the tab bar when using the browser, because they can directly see, from the tab bar, which website a web page is from and a title of the web page. To meet requirements of different users on customized personalized interfaces, the browser provides a colorful mechanism (e.g., theme personalization) and a skin change function. That is, a background of a selected state and a background of an unselected state in the tab page may be both changed due to the use of different skins.
The skin change function and the colorful mechanism of the browser may lead to a change in the background color of the tab page. Favicons of some websites may use a solid color, and if the color of the favicon is close to the background color of the tab page, the favicon may be mixed with the background color. Consequently, it is difficult for a user to identify the favicon from the tab page with naked eyes.